Emma Swan as a little girl
by Sofie Evilduckling
Summary: You will read about Emma as a little girl and you also will read about her friends and her family. She will have some problems with her family and in school but she also got a new best friend. I just did this for fun, please rate and comment or follow.


**Nobody's POV:**

Once upon a time there was a little girl named Emma. She was only 8 years old and lived in a foster family.

Her foster mother was very nice but also very strict. Her foster dad was mean and always mad, but Emma always pretended that he had bad days and that he was never mad at her on purpose. She had one older sister and one older brother. Her brother's name was Alexander but people called him Alex. Her sister's name was Amy. Alex turned 16 in only 2 weeks and Amy was 13 in 4 weeks. Emma loved her sister very much but could not say the same about her brother.

**Emma's POV:**

One day when I was gonna go to the school bus, I missed it, so I ran home and told my mum. Then my mum told me that she could drive me to school instead.

Later on the same day when I was in school, a girl, Brittany came to me and told me that I was ugly. I got sad and ran away into the bathroom and cried.

This day was both the best and the worst day in school for me. Best because I met my best friend this day, worst because I got bullied by Brittany.

Back to me in the bathroom, I cried and cried until I heard someone asking me if I was alright. The person had a voice like a girl. I wiped away my tears and told the person what had happened. She said to me that I should open the door and come out of the bathroom. I did like she said and she took some steps forward me and the next second she hugged me. I asked her why she just randomly hugged me, she answered that she heard my tears and she also told me that I looked like I needed a hug.

I reached out my hand and said, "Hi my name is Emma and I'm 9 years old! Who are you?"

She smiled and also reached out her hand and said, "Hi Emma! My name is Jane and I'm also 9 years old."

I was much happier now that I'd met Jane. We went out of the bathroom and continued walking down the hall. She said, "Follow me. I want to show you my locker."

And I followed her.

"Okay, we are here now. This is my locker," she said with a happy voice and pointed at the locker beside her. I looked at it.

"It's not so nice on the outside but wait until you see the inside."

I smiled at her and waited until she opened her locker.

"Wow what a beautiful locker you have. I don't have such a beautiful locker."

She laughed and told me that I shouldn't judge my own locker before she see's mine and says her opinion.

We took her books and stuff that we needed for the lesson and walked to my locker.

When we were in front of my locker I said:

"Okay, so this is mine. Don't get your hopes up."

Jane said:

"Come on Emma. How bad can it be?"

"Very, very bad," I said.

Jane laughed again. "Come on open it. I promise you that it's gonna be awesome."

I opened my locker. "So this is mine."

"Wow, and you said that it was ugly."

"Thank you so much. I was worried that it was too much decoration."

"Why did you think that? It's not too much it's AWESOME like I just said, Jane

explained.

I took my stuff for the lesson and closed my locker.

We walked to the classroom. Since I was new in school I didn't know where to go so I just followed Jane.

We had our first lesson together and I was lucky because I was placed beside Jane.

The day went by and we had our last lesson for the day.

"So what did you think of this school?" Jane asked.

"It was fine," I answered quickly.

"Just fine? Not fun or good or nice?"

I wasn't sure yet what I thought of the school, that's why I just said fine. But I didn't think that she'd question me about it. I just smiled at Jane and walked out of the classroom.

Jane followed me and asked me what was going on.

"Nothing. It's just that I don't really know what I think. Okay!" I said.

"Sorry I was just curious."

I didn't want to be mean but I think she got that.

We went back to the classroom and took our seats.

This was our last lesson and it was math. I hated math very much, but Jane loved it, I think.

After math finished I packed up my stuff and walked out of the classroom and went straight to my locker.

When I packed my things from my locker in my bag, Jane came up to me and asked me what I was gonna do after school.

I said:

"Nothing specially, study maybe, why?"

"No I was just wondering and I thought that we maybe could do something together?" Jane said.

"I would love to do something but I can't. Sorry."

Jane got sad but she said that she wasn't.

I grabbed my things from the locker and started to begin to walk out from the school. My mum told me this morning that she couldn't pick me up after school. I walked alone to the bus and stood there waiting for the bus.

My bus came and I walked in and searched for a place to sit, but all seats were taken.

I saw Amy sat alone and I asked her:

"Hi can I sit with you?"

"No, I don't want you to sit with me," Amy said.

"Why not? So you want to sit alone?

"No I don't want to sit alone. I'm waiting for someone."

I just gave her a strange look and continued walking. I saw Jane at the back of the bus, but she wasn't alone.

It was Brittany that was with her. Jane saw my confused look and she said:

"Hi, Emma!"

"Hi Jane. Why are you with Brittany?" I asked.

"Umm, I saw that she was alone and then I thought that she maybe wanted to have some company."

"Can I talk to you in private, Jane?" I said.

Brittany looked strange at me. Jane asked her to move but she didn't so Jane needed to change seat. Jane and I sat down in the front. I started talking to her.

"How can you be with her?"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to be nice to her."

"So you wanted to be nice to someone who is bullying others."

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry for getting mad about it."

"It's okay, friends again?"

"Yes."

We sat beside each other the rest of the way. Some minutes later when I was gonna get off the bus, I asked Amy, "Are you coming with me or are you going home with a friend?"

Brittany looked at me and asked, "Is Amy your sister?"

"Yes she is. Why?"

"Oh, then I need to apologize to you for being so mean to you."

"Why? What did you do to my sister?" Amy asked.

"I... I...I'm sorry Emma. I hope that you can accept my apologies," Brittany said.

Amy gave her an angry look and toke me in her hand and walked out of the bus. I was confused because Amy held my hand for the first time. Amy released me and stopped.

She asked me, "What did Brittany do to you?"

"She told me that I was ugly," I replied.

"I'm gonna talk to her."

"Okey. Thank you."

Some hours later...

Amy and I had learned to know each other much better now and she was so nice to me. She helped me with much stuff.

On the evening when we were home they usually watched some funny movies or programs on the TV when I needed to study. But now I can be with them because Amy helps me with the homework. When we watched a movie Amy and I needed to go to bed.

"Emma, can I sleep in your room tonight?" Amy asked me.

"Yes you can. I would love that."

"Good I just need to ask mum."

"Yeah do that and I will prepare for you."

Amy walked to our mother and she asked:

"Mum, can I sleep in Emma's room tonight?"

"What is wrong with your room?" Mum asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to sleep in the same room as her."

"Hmm, I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Why not? We promise to not be up late. Please, mum, please."

"Okey fine just for today."

"Yay, thank you so much, mum, thank you, thank you, thank you, good night," Amy said and gave her mother a kiss.

When Amy came in to my room she looked really sad, so I asked her what was wrong and she told me:

"Mum said no. She said that I needed to sleep in my own room tonight."

"What... noo... seriously," I said.

"NOOOO, I was just kidding with ya,"Amy laughed.

"Not nice," I started laughing too.

We were in my bed, because it was so big. We told funny stories to each other and we laughed very much.

It was a bit late when Amy looked at the clock and said, "OMG. We need to sleep."

"Why?" I asked.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No."

"1:30 AM."

"Oh oops," I laughed.

We couldn't fall asleep so we were just lying and looked at each other and started to laugh. In the morning mum came and woke Amy up.

"Come on, Amy. Wake up."

"No, mum, I don't want to wake up. I don't want to go to school today."

"Amy, you need to wake up now," mum said with a angry voice.

"Okey, okey, okey. Take it easy mum. You don't want to wake Emma up."

"What are you waiting for Amy hurry up," Mum said with an angry voice.

"What happened with you?"Amy asked quietly so she didn't wake me

"Nothing, you just need to hurry up," Mum said.

Mum walked out of my room and in to the kitchen to fix breakfast to Amy. Amy changed clothes and fixed her hair and walk out of my room. She went to the kitchen and sat down to eat. She was mad at her mother, because she almost screamed at Amy when I was sleeping. Our mother was really angry to but we didn't know what her problem was. Amy sat quietly on the chair.

The home phone called and mum answered, "Hello, this is Rosa speaking."

"Hello, it's Jane. I'm wondering if Emma is awake."

"No she is not," Rosa said and hanged up.

Amy asked who Rosa spoke to.

"No one. You should eat your breakfast instead of asking questions," Rosa said.

"Okey sorry. But seriously what's your problem mum?"

"Nothing you need to know. Hurry up or you are gonna be late for school."

Amy had eat her breakfast so she walked in to my room. She looked at me and said:

"Emma, wakey wakey, I need to go to school now and just so you know mum is really angry"

"Let me sleeeeeeep, why s she angry?"

"I don't know why Emma, and I think that Jane called and asked for you"

"Okay, how mad is she?, what did she want?"

"I think that she is really mad, I don't know what she wanted because mum just hang up the phone"

"Okey but didn't you need to go, Amy?"

"Oh damn it, thank you Emma for reminding me, love you and have a great day"

"Haha, yeah i will try, see you after school?"

"Good, no sorry Emma, I'm gonna be with a friend, so sorry Emma"

"No it's okey, have fun but you are coming home tonight, right?"

"Yeah, I promise, bye Emma"

Bye, I said quietly and fell back to sleep. After 2 hours, I woke up and saw Jane's face.

Jane just sat on my bed and smiled and she said:

"Goooooooodmorning, time for school, we can't be late on your second day."

"But I don't want to go to school, I hate it there and I hate Brittany." I said.

"I know you don't want to go but you need to. Brittany is not gonna pick on you today, I promise."

"No I still don't want to go to school!"

"Emma, come on, get up now."

"NO!."

"EMMA, GO UP NOW!"

"Okay, fine but if I can be with you today after school."

"Yes of course you can Emma."

Jane and I went to the kitchen and made some breakfast to us, she said that she hadn't eat any breakfast. We made American pancakes with strawberries' and ice-cream. We sat and talked in the same time we eat. When we had eaten up, we putted in the plates and the dishes in the dishing washer. Jane went to my room and toke out some clothes from my closet. When I came in to my room Jane putted on a dress on me. She said:

"Wow Emma, you look like a princess"

"Really? do you think that?" I asked

"Yeah, do you know what?"

"No, tell me"

"What if you was a princess, that would be really cool and then I could be your cool best friend"

"Yeah that would be really cool"

"Come on Emma, go and fix you, we need to go soon"

"Okey, have you seen my hair brush?"

"Yeah, it's here on your bed."

"Haha oops, thank you Jane"

"Haha it's okey"

I brushed my teeth and then my hair. We walked to the door and i toke my jacket and my shoes on. When we was on our way to the bus we met Brittany. She walkt towrards me and yeald:

"HEY! YOU! COME WITH ME!"

I was really sceard but I did like she said. When I was in front of her she said:

"You are in big trouble Emma."

"W..w..w...why?" I asked nervously.

"You shoulden't have told your sister"

"A..a...a...about what?"

"That I was mean to you, what else would you tell her, idiot?"

"I...I...I...I...I...I don't know, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me"

I was already hurt and I didn't want to be more hurt. Brittany looked at me and grabbing the top of my dress and said:

"Listen to me now, you need to do as I say or I will hit you, okey?"

"O...o...o..okey, what do you want me to do?" I asked

"You need to be my slave for 2 weeks in school and when we see each other, okey?"

"Yes"

"Good you start now" she said and trhowed her bag on me.

"You can't have that kind of clothes if you are gonna be my slave, so go home and change clothes now" Brittany said and toke her bag from me.

Jane saw that I got sad and almost started to cry. Jane walked with me back home and helped me to find other clothes. We walked back and Brittany was still there. She saw me and she said:

"Nope, you need to change again"

"But then I'm gonna be late for school" I said

"Not my problem"

"Can't you just say what clothes she can wear and not wear?" Jane asked

"Okey fine, you can have your ugly white shirt and black jeans"

"Thank you Brittany", I said

"Yeah yeah, come on the bus is coming soon, here hold my bag"

She gave me her bag and I just stood there and held it in my arms. Finally the bus came an we went on it. Brittany wanted to sit in the back so I needed to follow her and then I gave her the bag. I walked away from brittany and sat beside Jane. When the bus had been driving for some minuets I looked out of the window and I saw Amy. I told Jane and she saw her to but then when we came closer we saw that she was in a fight with some older guys. Jane and I tried to knock on the bus window but Amy didn't see or hear us.

When we finally was at school Jane and I ran as fast as we could to Amy. We saw her on the ground bleeding and knocked out. We tried to wake her but she didn't wake up. Jane stayed with her, but I ran in to the school and in to my classroom, I was lucky, we hadn't start yet. I told my teacher what had happened to Amy. She came with me out and tried to help us the wake her up, but it didn't work. She said that we needed to stay with her, meanwhile she ran away to get the nurse.

After 2 minutes she came back with the nurse. The nurse saw that Amy was bleeding. She said that we needed to move Amy in to the bed, the nurse has in her office. When Amy was in the bed the nurse told me and Jane to walk out of her office because she needed to talk to our mentor. We heard every word they said. Jane hugged me because she saw that I was sad. Jane said:

"Emma, it's gonna be fine, I promise, she is gonna wake up soon"

"How can you say that? You don't know that" I said with a sad voice

We heard the nurse say:

"We need to take Amy to a hospital"

"Okey I can call an ambulance and you can call her mother" Our mentor said

"Okey I will do that, oh I hope that Amy will be fine", I said to Jane

"Emma she is gonna be fine, don't think like that, think like me" Jane said

We heard the nurse speak with someone in the phone:

"Hello Rosa, this is the school nurse calling"

We heard the voice in the phone answer:

"Hello, has something happened?"

"Yes, it's about your daughter Amy" Cameron the nurse said

"What have happened to her? Is she alright?"

"I don't really know what have happened to her but she is knocked out and she is bleeding"

"I'm on my way" Rosa said and hang up the phone.

Cameron walked out to us and said:

"Girl's Amy is still knocked out and we need to take her to a hospital. Emma your mother is on her way here"

"Oh okey, is she gonna be alright?" Jane said

"I don't know yet Jane, as fast as I know I will let you both know"

"Okey, is my mum on her way here?" I asked

"Yes she is and I promise that we will do everything to get your sister better"

"Okey thank you so much Cameron for the help" Jane said

"No need to thank me Jane, you know that I always can try to help"

After a couple of minutes Rosa arrived and she ran in to Cameron's office and saw Amy lying on the bed. She spoke with my mentor and the nurse. Some seconds later she saw me, she walked towards me and said:

"Everything is your fault Emma, everything, if it wasn't for you this would never had happened."

"But I didn't do anything, I was with Jane on the bus, we saw her thru the window and then when the bus stopped we ran to her and tried to wake her up but it didn't work. Jane stayed with her meanwhile I ran in to my classroom to-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence before my mother slapped me. I started to cry and tried to tell her that it wasn't my fault but she just kept saying:

"Stop making up stories now Emma this is serious."

"Stop lying to me, haven't I raised you better?"

When I screamd:

"MUM LISTEN TO ME, IT WAS NOT MY FAULT, I DIDN'T DO THIS!"

She slapped me harder and more and more until I ran away crying.

Jane followed me but she lost me. I was in the bathroom crying and crying again like everything started with.


End file.
